The Lighthouse Skremme
by Mawee22
Summary: Hermione had been being physically and sexually abused by her cousin Richard. She goes back to Hogwarts 6th year when Draco Malfoy will begins to notice her changing behavior, and he will awaken feelings inside of her that she thought she never had. R
1. Another Night

The Lighthouse "Skremme"

Chapter One: Another Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the positions, the spells, the places, or the concepts of Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Or anything you recognize from J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

Summary: This is about Hermione who's been/being sexually and physically abused by her cousin Richard who's living with her family. She goes off to Hogwarts, as ignorant of what happens at home as always. And someone notices her behavior changing towards the opposite sex… Draco Malfoy. He notices how she has always been open, yet protective of herself towards boys and men. And he slowly falls in love with her. And he slowly awakens feelings in her she didn't know even existed.

Prologue-

He took another drink of whisky and gently set the bottle on the table. He loomed over her as he began to fiercely remove her clothes.

He entered her with a sly look on his face, Hermione cringed at the pain. Sweat was around both there bodies by this point, only, it was all his. Hermione lay under him, with her eyes closed thinking of her friends back at Hogwarts; she gets to see them soon! She thought. All the while she was trying to ignore the pain. He had been doing this since she was only 5 years old, and she was now 16. And that didn't include the beatings that went on daily.

When he was finished he looked over at her with a smile, and left with a wink after putting his clothes back on. The room was muggy and smelt of seamen, whisky and sweat, nothing new. Hermione pulled over the thick covers, and began to cry under her own breath.

Chapter One

She stood up and looked into her bed room mirror, naked. She was looking at all the scars she had grown to love over the past years, and all the fresh cuts she would be sure to love. She then walked into her bathroom and sat on her linen basket for a few minutes, before she walked over to her shower. She then turned on the water, and let the heat, and steam, cover her body.

She finished buttoning her jeans, grabbed her shoes and went downstairs to the sitting room. She sat down on the seat across from her mum.

"Hermione darling, you missed breakfast this morning. Are you feeling alright? You're going back to Hogwarts today! Aren't you happy?" Her mother said with a concerned look upon her face.

"I'm happy; I just didn't get much sleep last night. I'm so excited to go back to school!" She responded to her mother with a false smile across her face. But when was the last time she was happy, truly happy? 11 years ago, before Richard had ever came into her life?

"Well, you have your bag waiting for you in the car. Best be off if you're to catch the train to Hogwarts. Gerry! Time to go to the train station!" Her mother yelled to her father as she stood up and entered the front hallway.

"Alright Miranda, I'm just grabbing Richard! Be there in a moment!" Her father called back as Hermione and her mother walked out the front door, and walked over to the car.

Her mother sat in the passenger's, and Hermione sat in the seat behind her mother.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you Hermione dear. You're sixth year at Hogwarts, oh it's gone by so fast. You're already 16… practically a woman." Her mother said as her eyes watered, about to let out a tear.

"Alright Miranda, were ready." Gerry said as Richard and he entered the car. Gerry sat next to his wife, and Richard next to Hermione.

"I'm really going to miss you, Mione!" Richard said as he gave Hermione a tight hug, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you to, Ricky." Hermione responded as she turned her head and looked out the window.

About a fifteen minutes later they arrived at the train station. It had been utter silence in the car. They all stepped out of the car to bid Hermione farewell.

"Oh, your sixth year at Hogwarts, Just imagine! My beautiful girl, all grown up." Her father said as he gave her a hug and kissed her hand.

"Now, did you pack everything dear? Don't want to get to school and notice you've forgot to pack your positions book." Her mother said as her eyes filled with tears.

"I have everything mum. I'll be back for Christmas, you can see me then, I will right you every week if I can. I love you all; I'm going to miss you!" Hermione said as she gave her mother and father a farewell hug.

"I'm going to miss you Mione, I love you, ah, and I'm going to miss you at night… Goodbye, love." Richard said as her parents sat back into the car, and waited for her cousin to say his farewell.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips so her mum and dad wouldn't see. And then he gave her one last hug and a kiss on the neck, and he walked away and got into the car.

Hermione's face had a look of disgust on it as she whipped her lips.

They drove away, and she was free… until Christmas at least.

TBC


	2. Train Station: Together Again

The Lighthouse Skremme

Chapter Two Train Station: Together Again

**Last Time:**

"I'm going to miss you Mione, I love you, ah, and I'm going to miss you at night…

Goodbye, love." Richard said as her parents sat back into the car, and waited for her cousin to say his farewell.

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips so her mum and dad wouldn't see. And then he gave her one last hug and a kiss on the neck, and he walked away and got into the car.

They drove away, and she was free… until Christmas at least.

TBC

"Hermione!" She heard from behind her as she turned around to see Ron and Harry running towards her.

"Harry, Ron!" She responded as a large smile appeared across her face. She was reunited with her friends again.

"Oh, I missed you guys so much!" She said as they greeted each other with a warm, tender hug.

"We missed you too! How was your summer?" Harry asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It was alright, nothing special really happened, what about you Ron?" Hermione replied as she let out a sigh of happiness.

"Well, Fred and George took a trip to Egypt again. Dad got in a spill with Fudge almost lost his job, and Mum and Ginny haven't really been around that much…" Ron said with a bewildered look upon his face.

"Oh, well. I'm so happy to see you, the both of you!" She finished off as the three of them grabbed there trunks and headed towards Gate 9 ¾.

As they entered there normal box in the middle part of the train they noticed something was different about Hermione.

"Hermione," Ron said as he sat next to her, "Is every thing alright? You seem a bit, jumpy." Ron said as Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm fine. Just took a bit of a fright last night, nightmare." She said as she put her hand on Ron's knee and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Had a few of those myself this summer. What was yours about?" Ron asked as he took out a chocolate frog.

"It was the one with clowns…" Hermione said as she lifted her head off of Ron's shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione, you're 16 years old. Are you always going to be afraid of them?" Harry asked in annoyance.

"I don't know…" Hermione said as she looked down and took her hand off of Ron's knee. When the truth was the nightmare wasn't about clowns at all… It was Richard. That had been the only thing she dreamt about for the past 11 years of her life.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hermione then took out her pink sweater and put it over her.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" She said as she crossed her arms, and brought up her legs so she was in the shape of a little ball.

"Not really…?" Harry and Ron said in unison as they looked at her confused.

Ron then scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and held her to keep her warm. They all fell asleep within the hour.

The sky dimmed as they approached Hogwarts.

"Guy's wake up," Harry said in a sleepy voice, "Were here." He finished as he stood up and stretched out his legs then arms.

Ron and Hermione both awoke and stood up.

"That went by fast, were here already?" Hermione asked Harry as she stretched out her arms.

"It appears." Harry replied as they walked out of there box, and off of the train.

And they all looked up to the sound of a familiar, cold voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? If it isn't Potter, Weasel, and Granger?" Draco said as he approached the three of them from around the corner of the train.

"Looks like our weasel here got another beating from the hand me down station… and Granger…" He began to say but suddenly stopped as soon as there eyes met.

"Be seeing you around then, and try not to get in my way this year!" He finished off as him Crab and Goyle marched off into the crowd.

"We better get going as well" Harry suggested as he lightly grabbed Hermione's shoulder and they all walked towards the school.

The air was hot, and stiff with a light mist. The air was filled with its usual aroma of spells and potions. Slowly but steadily, it began to rain.

TBC


End file.
